


A thing of stone (See not the face but only the eyes)

by Adedicatedsheithlover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith, Choking, Cock Warming, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Feminization, Filth, Gay Keith, Is that a thing, It is now, Keith is fucking strapped, M/M, Name-Calling, Nipple Piercings, Olfactophilia, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Piercings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Shiro is a gay disaster, Shiro is just a straight up pervert, Smut, Sub Keith, Tattoos, Top Shiro, Voyeurism, dom shiro, exhibitionist, face fucking, just straight up out of a porno, lance is not a happy man, oblivious Shiro, oblivious keith, perverted shiro, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adedicatedsheithlover/pseuds/Adedicatedsheithlover
Summary: Shiro's tired but his dick just wants to have some fun and Keith just...happens to walk in on him.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), past shiro/curtis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	A thing of stone (See not the face but only the eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, Shiro has poliosis and moderate PVS(persistent vegetative state) which he is still recovering from. He is an ex-US army soldier and thats also why he has night terrors.  
> This is his fit: https://drive.google.com/file/d/12JhFNTPjMkhK6xO361mNY6e7VS75BRvT/view?usp=drivesdk
> 
> Keith like tattoos and he works out a lot but his muscle mass isn't as much as Shiro's. He has a nice build though and his ass is immaculate. He has a nose bridge and ear piercings and tattoo sleeves. Half of his neck is tattooed.  
> This is his fit: https://drive.google.com/file/d/12Qp3Dom3EmYHQ6YCkE2ZflOD68MOgG-G/view?usp=drivesdk

Shiro wakes startled on the great room couch. His body was covered in a thin layer of sheen, forehead dampening more by the second. He seems to calm a bit quicker than his usual awakenings after his occasional night terrors so he removes it as a cause. His thighs and hips sort of ache and his neck as well. Agh...he fell asleep on the couch, again. He finally realizes the dull blue light flickering on his cheeks and he looks up at the source. Of course he left it on. The volume of the tv was a lot quieter than he remembered but it was audible. He hums tiredly and drops his head on the back of the sofa. He shifts his knees, sliding closer together but not before he feels an uncomfortable weight in his lap. His face contorts and he rolls his head to the side, not even bothering to pick his head up. His eyes drop, letting his lashes tickle his cheeks and- oh.

He's hard. Achingly so.

He curses mentally and groans. Now that he thinks about it, his cheeks were a bit red when he looked down. His chest was still heaving a bit faster than normal too and his body was *hot*. He rolled his head back up and groaned aloud like a child who had been told to take out the trash when they didn't want to. He did not want to do this right now. His mind wavered between, going back to sleep, getting up and taking a cold shower or rubbing one out right here.

The two first choices sounded like reasonable decisions, however: One, going back to sleep with a rock hard dick would be totally uncomfortable and it would not be as easy as he makes it sound in his head. Two, he could take a shower but honestly, his laziness was against his better judgement and taking a bath at- he turns his head to the ticking clock above the flat screen, squinting at the awful illumination the moon provided- 2 in the fucking morning. Why the fuck is he still here on this couch?

He thinks about his last option. He _could_ jerk off right here, in the middle of the living, where anyone could walk in and see. Though, what dumbass is up at 2 am? Shiro is. Shiro is the dumbass. It is a very raunchy idea. Shiro's cheeks flare lightly and he clicks his tongue. Fuck it.

It's been 3 years since he's moved in with his roommates, one of which is his best friend; Keith, Lance and Hunk. They were all chill as hell when Keith invited him to stay after his breakup with Curtis. To be honest, he's glad he left. The man was being a toxic lunatic anyways. He only really wanted a distraction from his presumed one-sided attraction towards his best friend but soon karma bit him right in the ass. He guessed he deserved it. Though getting used to TWO weed junkies and the most precious to-be chef was a joy-ride he was not prepared to take. For a while he resented all the fucking cannabis clogging his lungs 24/7 but gladly got over his animosity when he realized the two airheads couldn't stop flying at each other's throats when they were sober. He'd rather peace and quiet with jute-filled lungs than fresh air and barking dogs. Both he and Hunk agreed.

His hands slipped over his thigh and rubbed the silky fabric of his basketball shorts that sat on his crotch with light languid strokes. He teases himself a couple more times before pushing down and forward, making the corner of his lip twitch. He repeats and his nose flares open with loud puffs of air. With added pumps, the thick liquid that rested in his pants while he slept started soiling his trunks. He grunts and lazily pulls his head back up and keeps his eyes in his lap, beginning to gloss over with lust. He pulls his lip into a thin line and stops. His hand glides back to his waistband and lifts it with his thumb; it pushes beneath the fabric simultaneously shunting the trunks further down his hips. A fist grips his dick and he pulls it out, slowly. He huffs when he sees it. He's fucking _soaked_. His brows lift slightly amused.

Shiro's body count is nowhere as high as Keith's but he's had....a handful. If you can even call it that. Though it was understandable. He always got comments on how he barely showed expression, as if he had whiskey dick contrary to him being hard. He hated how they always told him that like he didn't know and it always made him upset. Willing his erection away or leaving him unsatisfied. If they didn't comment, they'd usually block him afterwards or quickly lose contact or interest. It was a curse and he honestly started to think something was wrong with him.

Shiro's brows creased together. Now is not the time, brain. He gives a slight scowl to no one in particular and starts fisting his dick, angrily. There was no actual malicious intent, he truly wanted his dick to get itself in check. His pumps were furious, wet slapping sounds echoed off of the walls, making the situation more lascivious and gently but slowly calming Shiro's nerves, allowing his face to rest into its impassive expression with a barely noticeable tint on his cheekbones. He slumps into the couch, ruining his posture. His ribs hit the inside of the arm rest and his elbow digs into the top of it. He throws his left knee out and scoots forward till his butt is seated on the edge of the cushion. God he was clearly pent up. His fist squeezes from the base to the head, occasionally thumbing his urethra when he pulls his foreskin back, knocking the steel hook with a nail.

Keith kept bugging him about getting a piercing and he obviously verbally declined but eventually he got one...are two. Maybe three. He got addicted after the first one. It actually really wasn't that bad except for the last one. Keith always lovingly talked about the rare dick piercings on some of his lays and how it was a big turn on. He had even gotten one himself, too. So...Shiro internally said "Why the hell not!". Slapped one right on the head. He didn't regret it but man did it hurt like a bitch, and they said nipple piercings were bad. They are, but that was worse.

He never told Keith about the last one and he doesn't intend to. He rakes his palm from the middle to the head, tugging on the ring slightly and huffing a guttural sigh. Holy shit, that was good.

He wasn't particularly engrossed in his activity, still partially alert to the most important noises he needed to be worried about, until now. Light padding resonates from behind him, down the main hall. It's very, very faint but he's learned how to zero in on certain sounds very clearly. The muscles behind his ears twitch and pull back. He curses, he really doesn't want to stop but someone was clearly coming. Though this realization just makes him hotter and his hands stutter. What the fuck is wrong with me? His brows furrow.

"Shiro?" A soft and careful voice comes from down the hall along with the incoming footsteps. His breath hitches and he bites his lip, slowing down incredibly. He knew who it was and all it did was make his gut boil with fresh heat. He fixes his posture minutely, pulling his ass back a bit and shifting his leg closer to the other now.

He can hear the footsteps entering the living area now. Much closer, his eyes close and the muscles in his left ear pull back again after the voice calls out once more.

"Shiro, you up?" Shiro hums and tilts his head just enough that his peripheral catches a figure, just enough to allow the person to know he was, in fact, awake.

"Yeah, Keith, I'm up." If he was any other guy, his voice would be debauched and breathy, giving himself away immediately but he's not. He thanks whatever gods might be above that gave him the blessing of a resting bitch face to showcase his pleasure.

He can hear shuffling behind him and a long sigh, "You need to stop doing this. You're going to ruin your sleeping schedule. You have to go to bed, Shiro." The man starts to pace gingerly to the couch. Shiro doesn't answer, well, doesn't answer the way Keith wanted because he prompts another response. "Are you even listening to me...? Shiro-!" His breath hitches and at that moment, he knew he was caught red-handed. Even at the position Keith stands at he could still see. The wet slapping must have given him away, he assumes. He assumes wrong. The angle was just enough to show the soft shaking of Shiro's shoulders from the jerking movements and the tip of his pierced dick being fisted with painfully slowly yet tight pumps.

"What...are doing?" Keith hiccups, his eyes never lifting from the sliver of cock that he witnesses.

"Watching tv." The man deadpans. His eyes drop from the screen to his dick and with lidded eyes he side-eyes the vague silhouette frozen behind him. His ego flares.

"You- don't be fucking smart with me, pervert!" Ah. There he is. The Phoenix has set its wings aflame again. What a cute little spitfire he was. Shiro's lips twitch upward and imagines Keith's cute puffed cheeks with his pout and stitched together eyebrows. A good dose of cum would look splendid on that face right about now. Out his flame with a bucket of it. So obscene but can you blame a man who's openly jerking it in front of a long-time crush?

Shiro's eyes had slotted back shut but they lazily open back up again when a shadow cast itself in front of the tv's light. There Keith stood with a puffed chest and crossed arms decorated with tattoos, red cascading down his forehead to his cheeks- or maybe that’s a trick of the light. He doesn't know but he doesn't care because oh god he's so fucking hot.

"Y-you could've at least gone to your room!" He whisper yells, not wanting to alert the others. Shiro catches the expression on Keith's face when he takes the opportunity to glance at his dick and it's priceless. All wide-eyed and alert. His eyes dark and his lips parted to let out light puffs of hot air. He can see a string of spit still connected on his lip, glistening under the light of the moon and the sheen of sweat on the un-tatted side of his neck. It makes his dick twitch and it pumps out another set of pre, excitedly. He knows he's big. Some say a monster at that so he's glad for the positive response Keith gives. He knows he's never had one this big and if all goes well, he's pretty sure he can get a better more verbal response if he uses it on him. At this point he absentmindedly noticed his hands are straight up abusing his now purpling penis. Whacking it with so much fever the slapping noises started up again.

"Shiro could you at least keep-" his plea is interrupted.

"Down." Shiro rolls his nape across the back of the seat and picks it up, making sure Keith is fully aware that he is looking at him through thick lashes. He pulls the inside of his bottom lip under his teeth, eyes dropping to his sloppy dick. Keith is confused at Shiro's phrase and speaks again.

"What? What are you talking abo-?"

"Get on your knees." He doesn't bother to look up.

Keith's face contorts with expressed offence, "Excuse me?"

Shiro's brow twitches and he tilts his head up. His wild eyes bore into Keith, making him flinch, "On your knees, Keith." voice never wavering or pitching higher for dramatic effect. He didn't need to- his face hardened and his eyes were blown wide, half hidden between his lids. Face plastered with disinterest towards the situation he placed himself in. Though his lips betrayed him and twitched into a sly grin at Keith visibly shuddering and clamping his jaw shut with an audible click.

Keith never dared to break eye contact as he crumbled to his knees, slowly. His eyes widening the lower he got, beginning to water at being kept open for so long. His knees touch the cushion-y carpet and he drops his ass to his haunches. His hands slide politely into his lap and his lips are pursed into a thin line, a comical tear of sweat slides down his temple.

Shiro is living right now- on cloud fucking nine. His crush of 5 years just caught him masturbating and he’s fucking obeying him like a trained dog. His dick twitches and spits a blob of precum directly on Keith's knees. The boy flinches and whips his head downwards. God...he's such a pervert. His cheeks flare up and his mouth widens into an open mouth grin, huffing joyfully.

"Watch me and don't touch." He demands and pulls his bottom lip up, trying to regain his composure. His eyes slide shut and his hands slow down to tight pulls. He felt the heat in his gut whip and churn, rising and fanning along the lining of his stomach. He can hear the thumping of his heart in his ears and his head fills with cotton.

They sit there for what felt like hours- Keith sitting patiently in front of his best friend and Shiro physically violating his cock at the idea of being watched by him. Just then a line in his head snapped, a lightbulb lit up above him. His eyes flew open and dropped towards the man on the floor. Keith looked absolutely beautiful. Face contorted in awe, eyes the size of saucers and a little drool could be seen escaping the corner of his parted lips. He was so cute.

Shiro threw his unoccupied hand into black shaggy locs and tightened his grip. Keith gasped and his head was pulled downward.

"I know you can't resist a good dick. Bet you've never seen one this big huh?" Keith shook his head and his thick chest heaved quickly.

"Words, Keith. Use your words." He bit.

"N-no sir..." that sent a shiver down his spine and his already spiked ego, somersaulted. He pushed Keith's head up, now forcing his focus to his pulsating cock and pushed forward.

"Take a gooood whiff of this dick." Keith's nose and top lip slotted against the girth. Though, his lust-filled mind seems to take over and his eyelids droop. He exhales gently through his mouth and pauses, then deeply inhales. God that was good. So musky and wet, he could sit there and sniff this fat monster all day. He exhales a loud drawn out moan and dips his head down to base, sniffing and dragging his nose to the tip.

"Yeaaahhh..." Shiro groans and pushes his fist into the back of his head. Keith takes the opportunity to poke his tongue out at the tip, flicking it against the silver ring. It's interrupted with a light slap against his cheek. "No mouth. Not yet. You need to earn it...like a good boy." He tugs his hair back to make him look directly into his eyes. "Understand?"

Keith nods frantically but pauses, "Y-yes...yes sir!" His brows rise and pinch together, lip trembling in anticipation and his chest now as flushed as his face. He gulps and is forced back on the large appendage. He sits there inhaling and moaning at the pungent musk that wafts into his nostrils. His nose dips from the head right under the tight sack of balls and back up. His body is pulled forward, ass slightly tilted to the tv screen. His legs quivered at the weight his body was now putting on them. An arm stretched towards the floor to balance him and the other sat on the couch between two thick hairy thighs. He was so achingly hard, his hole fluttered beneath his sheer boxer brief shorts. Could he at least touch himself? He dared Shiro's authority, hesitant but determined. His hand slipped from the couch and down between his thighs. His knees parting as he lifted his ass higher, now completely on all fours- figuratively. He figured it should be enough to just slide his hands over the fabric instead of slipping his hands directly into the split sides. He didn't want to be too obvious. He kneads the throbbing bulge and whimpers sluttishly.

Shiro was enjoying himself honestly and he still wanted more. A lot more. His eyes caught movement to his left and flicked downward to Keith's shoulder. He goes to berate the boy but is cut off.

"Pl-please sir...let me," he sighs dreamily, "lemme put it in my mouth...sir" his traces the underside of the length with his plump and reddened lips, now wet with precum and drool. His eyes crossed in the middle taking in the size and flicking upward erotically when he reached the top- pleading with his sparkling purple orbs. Shiro bites his lip and his eyebrows shift upwards. He tugs upward on the mop of black hair and lunges downward simultaneously. His lips crashed into stained ones and slotted sloppily together. Their tongues pushed and tugged; choked up whimpers escaped Keith's mouth and Shiro swallows that shit up. They split apart and huff hot air into each other's mouths, spit still hooked and connected to their lips.

"Yeah, baby...yeah you can." With that Keith immediately ducks and licks a long strip up to the head. "Just...don't force yourself to- urk!" His breath is snatched from his throat. Keith just...he just threw himself on it. He could feel his dick hitting the back of Keith's throat, his lips and esophagus tight and wet on his dick. His hand flew to his stringer tee and gripped tightly at the sudden pressure. "G-god, baby...".

Keith pulls back with a wet slurping noise and pushes back down. His eyes dazed out, left lid fluttering uncontrollably at this engorging pleasure. He sits with the heavy weight in mouth, moaning, wriggling and inhaling deeply for a while. Shiro's hand drops from the back of Keith's head to his side. They sit there basking in each other's lustful presence for quite a while. Honestly Keith would just love to sit here be a cockwarmer forever but he's too horny to just rest here right now so he pulls back and pushes forward, the rest of the length was fitted into his tiny fist and he goes ballistic. He's hungry and with every push, he slips further down the length, wet and loud and gargling lewdly against Shiro's crotch. He stops and slips fully off with a slick pop, dick flinging upward and bouncing in his fingers. He pants open mouthed, cheeks and chin covered in pre and saliva, tongue hanging out and hot clouds of air escaped from his clenching throat. Like straight out of a porno. He was a sight to behold and Shiro thanks his restraint for not immediately snapping and creaming on himself right then and there.

"Choke me...with it, p-please, u-use me, sir." The boy pleads and kisses the side of his head and slips it back into his throat. Shiro is frozen for a second, he honestly thought he'd be able to control himself but one of his hands flew to the back of Keith's skull, the other dipping underneath a sharp jaw and gripping tightly. He scooted forward- legs parting further and firmly seating his feet on the floor. Immediately he started thrusting, not too fast and not to slow, just in case but Keith didn't feel the same and dug his fingernails into the side of Shiro's calf.

"Fine, if you think you can take this." his hips snapped forward at breakneck speed. The mucus in the back of Keith's throat starts bubbling up making a choked up gurgling noise. His tongue poked out from his lip to stick to the underside of the hot length as he tried to force out his cut off moans. He could literally feel the ring clamp to the sides of his throat, knocking around aimlessly in there. His tail hitched higher and his legs slipped apart further, his asshole clenched wantonly. If human dynamics were slightly different, he's sure that his ass would be self-lubricating right now.

"F-fuck, your throat is...so fucking tight. Bet it's not as tight as your ass though." Shiro huffs gently, but with a stern undertone. Keith cries embarrassingly and grips the inside of Shiro's knees. "You look like a literal slut. Horny for a good fat cock in your throat, huah? You'd drop to your knees for any good dick wouldn't you? Spread your legs like a wanton whore for a good fuck, huah?" His composure was crumbling, but his ego still stood with a puffed chest. Keith moans and cries and squirms, pleased and horny from the explicit name calling and lewd accusations.

"Ungh muh guh!"

"Huah? What was that?" He pulls his dick out for a minute. Keith huffs a raspy chuckle.

"If..that's what you want to believe...then yeah. I'd throw open my...legs for anyone. Like to see you...hah..change my mind." Keith growls out, tongue darting out to lick at his lip. Shiro sits shell shocked at the blatant cockiness and bratty response Keith decided to soil his tongue with. His eyes squint and his jaw clenched tight, you could hear the grinding of his teeth if you listened close enough. The tendons in his neck flex and his face sits impassively. Shiro rests back now fully aware that at some point he had leaned forward. His hands on the back of Keith's head drop to his trousers and he dips his soaking still hard cock under his clothing. He hums.

"I don't think I need to. If that's what _you_ believe, then so be it. I don't wanna play with someone who whores themself out to just any and everyone, then." He moves to push up and off the couch and hears a stuttering noise pitched in concern, his chest gently rumbles with a congealed snort.

"Wh-what? I...I was just joking, Shiro. I'd never- wait, please!" Keith snatches at Shiro’s pant leg at the last moment before he was too far out of reach. "I'll....I'll behave, please! I'll be g-good...I'll be a good boy for you. I'm yours and only...yours," he could hear the tightening in his throat and could tell, new and fresh tears were rolling at the corners of his eyes. He’s stock-still at the side of the armrest- his lips flare into a tight grin. "I'll....I'll be your whore, sir. Only yours. I'd only spread my legs for you, dad-s-sir..." An audible clamp is heard from behind him. His pants were shaking from the trembling tug. He knew he'd slip up but he wouldn't dare to let go of Shiro now, for fear of him taking his opportunity to leave.

"Oh? Really?" He turns his head gently not fully rotating his body towards the boy. In his peripheral he could see fast nodding movements and he fully turns now. Keith releases his pants immediately and drops them in his lap. "Have you learnt a valuable lesson, now?" Another fast nodding before his head fully drops into his lap. "Good boy but what should I do with you now? Cum on that pretty little face and leave you here- contemplating your self-worth or...maybe wreck your cute tight ass and keep you from cumming?" Shiro's expression is sly and barely showing that his inner resolve was breaking. Oh, what a blessing his poker face was. He's going to ruin this little twink.

Keith is conflicted. His head snapped up at the beginning of Shiro’s attempt at compromising. His eyes flickered between his dark grey eyes. He didn't know which one. On one hand he wanted his face to be dirtied and sullied with Shiro's potent jizz but on the other his ass wouldn't stop clenching on nothing, hopeful for something other than air to be shoved up his guts. Maybe he should go with the latter, it's much more memorable and if they just go back to being regular friends then at least he'd have a taste at the Adonis his friend is. He didn't say anything as he shuffled around and bent over. Laying his elbows into the green carpet and pressing his thighs together. "B-break me, please sir." Before his exhale is finished he hears a ripping sound and his previously skin tight sheer boxers felt loose. His hips were gripped and he was hoisted ass up and off the floor, with a yelp.

Shiro curled his bulging arms against Keith's back pressing his dick directly between the crack of his chiseled pectorals. Fuck he was getting hot. He hoisted Keith further, till his ass was pressed into his collar and his head dipped between the two bouncing globes of fatty muscle. He inhales deeply and huffs on the clenching ring. "God, you smell so good. Wanted to eat this fat ass out for years..." his tongue dips into the cleavage and drags up to the top of the crack. Keith mewls and whimpers as blood rushes to his brain and his grip on steeled thighs tighten. Shiro's right hand slips beneath Keith's body and pulls his cock out still fresh and hard and glossy with drying spittle and pre. "Take it." He mumbles between asscheeks. Keith slurps the dick down and he's pushed further down with an unrelenting palm. They play with each for 15 minutes before Keith becomes dizzy and Shiro’s arms begin aching from hiking Keith's not so tiny ass up on his chest whilst standing.

Shiro drops into the chair and the other bounces on his chest, groaning and slipping forward, so he sat perfectly in his lap. He grapples the base of his cock and slaps it on the heaving boy's hole receiving a light moan. The ring catches on the tight ring of muscle before slipping pass and the ravenette whines.

"S-sir-"

"Hush." He teases a bit more before plunging in without warning. The boy cries out and instinctively drives his hips down but receives a smack against his hip. "Behave, boy." He whimpers and stills himself, hands resting on Shiro's knees. Keith's legs slip from his side down to lay flat on the floor causing him to inch downwards and Shiro to bottom out.

"F-fuck, god, you're big...so big...so f-faaat." He mewls. His ass is slapped again.

"Move." Keith pulls up slowly and slaps himself back down, punching the air out of his windpipe. A couple more times with sloppy grinding and twitching hips dragging upwards and Shiro decides to take over again. A broad now naked chest lays itself on Keith's arched back and- he can feel the fucking nipple piercings Shiro got 2 years ago- thick forearms slide under the back of his knees. Shiro pulls them up to Keith's chest and hooks his elbows beneath them, locking his fingers behind Keith's head.

"Guh- fuck, daddy..." Keith moans. Shiro grunts and flattens the soles of his feet on the floor. Firm, like a column. Immediately he starts hammering into Keith's now gaping hole, punching his prostate with every pump. Keith is wrecked and screaming- hair and eyes wild, face stained in several liquids, tear streaks and...is that...is that eyeliner?! Holy shit. Shiro hammers harder, which Keith didn't even think was possible, at this point. His legs thrash widely beside his head and his vocal cards give out, silently moaning. Occasionally he'll release tiny squeaking. His brain is stuffed, his eyes are filled with water, hole ripped for a new one and...his guts are bulging with every punch thrown to his stomach. He can feel him in his throat, god dammit. His lips draw into a wide 'o' and spit dripping down his entire bottom lip. The pressure under his skull is gone and hands are now laying on his pecs, giving experimental squeezes and pushing them together.

"Hah, you always talk about how big my chest is but you've got some fat tits yourself, bitch boy." Shiro hums and tweaks both pert and pink nipples _hard_. Keith moans loudly and the pain is soon gone. Thick hands fly to his throat and squeezes. "Why don't you shut the fuck up for once. Without my dick in that whore mouth you don't know the meaning of quiet. And you wanna talk to me about keeping quiet at 3:15 in the morning? Time sure does fly when you're too busy choking on cock, huh?" Keith is wheezing, dick flaring and oozing like crazy slapping wildly against his navel. "I bet you _want_ Lance and Hunk to find us? Right? You're just as perverted, you cum-slut." Keith's tongue is thrown out and he cries.

"Sh-shih, gunna cum..daddy guh'a cuuuhm ungh!" He gurgles and Shiro stops. "Nuh..nuh huh...keep- guh fug mee.." he rasps quietly and he's flipped over. Cock now attaining some sort of friction and he's in bliss.

Shiro rolls his body to the side and his feet are now kicked up on the sofa. He presses Keith flatly into his torso. Keith's arms curled at the side of his chest, chin digging into Shiro's collarbone and legs bent at his sides. His glazed unfocused eyes blaringly squinted at the face in front of him. "I did say not to cum, right?" He feels movement under his ass and two thick thighs press into him. "So. Don't. Fucking. Cum. Slut!" Every word punctuated by thrusting hips and Keith cries out again. He can't help but wheeze, his lungs are being crushed between arms and a tight chest. He can't thrash around, his limbs are trapped and can't bend anywhere that wouldn't be uncomfortable. He's completely at Shiro's mercy and he really isn't showing any to his asshole. Fuck fuck fuck. Shiro could see the pain in Keith’s eyes and he smiled.

"Pleaugh! Cum- nee'a cum, daaddhuah...fugh shi-AUGH! Lemme cumf-" he can't stop crying, all his cheeks stained in black liner that he had forgotten to take off before he plopped into bed and overflowing tears. Snot dribbles from his nostrils to his lips. "Can't-" he grits out.

"Yeah you can, baby, just let daddy cum first." Shiro grunts, "Just tell me who this cute ass belongs to.."

"Jou-urs! Y-youuurrr...cunt" he garbles. Shiro's eyes widen and he stops. "Nooooohh..." Did Keith just...HAH he did!

"Aww you like that name? For your ass? You want me to call your ass a cunt?" Keith whimpers and it isn't obvious but gives a small nod. "Want me to call it a," His legs flex and his hips push up, "boy cunt? A pussy? A cum hole?" He slaps his balls hard against his crack and Keith is mewling and whimpering at the verbal abuse. His hole clenches and flutters around the thick rod abusing his prostate, STILL!

"Guh- FUCK!" He experiences a full body tremor and his legs ache and shake and his toes and fingers curl, his eyes squeeze shut and his asshole has a deathly grip on Shiro's cock, "cummin- cum- fuck- shit...ungh, god cumfing!" Shiro's eyes widen slightly and his tongue clicks.

"Ugh, you don't ever fucking listen, do you?"

"Shorry..m'sorreh...pleash...did'n wannuh...sorrh daddeh" he pleads drunkenly. He's flipped over on his back, air punched out of him for the millionth time now. The plug in his ass is ripped out of him and the ring catches on his hole, hard. Weight shifts up to his chest and he rolls his head downward.

Shiro presses a thumb into the gasping mouth and pulls his mandible down. His dick is thrown into the tight heat and he starts grinding downwards. "Fucking whore, you say you wanna be good but can't even hold off your own orgasm? You're mine, bitch. My toy to use and pleasure myself with as I wish. You aren't allowed release unless I say so!" He spits the last word and beats the back of the ravenette's throat with the length of his cock unforgivingly. The receiver chokes and gurgles, limbs flailing and dick twitching in interest. God he _was_ such a whore. "Sh-shit, you're gonna swallow this and you're gonna like it, kay?" He doesn't receive a response but doesn't bother to wait either. He slaps his hips onto a sore jaw a few more times, firm and slow. Finally, he grunts and suddenly his balls feel lighter, his dick pulses violently. Keith chokes loudly, cum pushing against the corners of his lips, dribbling down the sides of his cheeks and jaw. Shiro pulls up and he's still cumming. Ropes of white fly high on Keith's hair, eyes, cheeks, nose, even hitting the arm of the couch. Shiro's hips twitch uncontrollably and he falls forward stopping himself with a palm on the armrest. He sighs.

"What in the ever living fuck is going on in here!? I just wanted my fucking beauty sleep and all I’m hearing i-" Shiro's head flies up towards the hall. There Lance stood, a few feet away from the frame of the corridor, eyes glued to the heavy meat slapped on Keith’s face and a panting jizz-faced Keith. He huffs and fixes his blue face wash headband. His arms dip to cross along his chest, "It's about time you got some fucking balls on you, Keith. Literally, too. This is not what I wanted to see at 3:39 in the morning, though. Please tell me you're finished. If not, I'll personally retrieve my taser and quiet you two down myself." He grumbles. Shiro nods dumbly and sits back on his haunches. Lance shifts on his other leg, "Good and for fuck's sake put that shit away and don't leave that couch dirty or God so help me!" His voice gets quieter the further he wades into the hall.

Shiro huffs and looks down. God, he's so fucked up but so damn in love. Oh shit- "Keith, hey, hey Keith wake up- oh shit. Hey, I'm sorry!" He scoots backwards and picks Keith up by his nape, gently shaking him. The boy groans, struggling to lift a cum-stained lid up. The white-haired man wipes his face with his discarded tee. "H-hey...you ok?" The latter breaks into a shit eating grin, eyes twinkly between his barely opened lashes.

"Fuch...mhm..." Keith sucks his bottom lip in and nods. Shiro huffs and closes his eyes in relief that he didn't choke him to death. He gives him the gentlest kiss ever despite abusing the poor boy only a few minutes ago and he’s swollen with happiness when it's reciprocated.

"I...love you..." It slips past his lips before he realizes and tries to choke out an apology.

"Love...you tooo." Keith drawls and Shiro laughs lovingly at the sex-drunk man. He moves off of the couch and dips his hands under the lump of limbs.

"Let's...get you cleaned up, huah?" And Keith curls into Shiro's chest, which doesn't make his heart fucking leap into his throat. No. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so uhm...mah dick fell awf.  
> Another smut thrown together all willey nilly! Comments and kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
